Keep waiting for me
by Lady Frei
Summary: Seto and Mai pairing. That's all I can say. Otherwise I will be telling the prologue in here!
1. Prologue

My new fic MaixSeto! Hope you'll like it

* * *

Prologue

"It's already decided, isn't it?"- her eyes looked at him with reproach.

"Yes, but there's nothing to be mad about"

"I'm not mad"

"You are"

"How long will it take?"

"Definitely not more than a year. But not less, too"

"A year! That's quite a lot"

"But, Mai, we can phone and e-mail each other, that's what internet and telephones are made for!"

"I want to be near you, not the computer. Don't you understand?"

"You don't understand either!"  
"Oh, yes?"

"Yes. You don't seem to understand how important it is for me. I have to go to America"

"You talk as if your life depended on this trip!"  
"It does. It's for us, for our future. So we can be together not care about money and you'll be able not to work and things like that"

"You already have lots of money."

"That's not enough. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I don't want you to be angry with me"

"I won't. I promise. But you have to promise, too. Promise that you will return after a year."

"I promise, Mai. I'll phone you as soon as I get there. Bye! Take care of Mokuba"

"Bye, Seto"- she whispered. She stood on her porch and watching him leave Domino, Mokuba and her for the business in America. Tears came unbidden to her eyes. She walked inside and closed the door.

* * *

Well, that's all for the prologue.

Mokuba is staying with Mai. Because she is the only one Seto fully trusts and he believes his little brother will be safe only under her care.

I already thought of this detail and it must be so. And even if you don't like it, I won't change anything! R&R


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

He was standing on her porch, ringing the doorbell. Mai opened the door.

"Seto?"- she asked surprised.-"I thought you forgot about us"

He smiled

"Of course I haven't "

Mai didn't smile in return like she used to do. Instead without any warnings she tried to close the door. But Seto was stronger and he was able to hold it open

"Hey! Why did you do that?"

"It's my house and I close the door in it when I want to! Mokuba is in the school. You can pick him up there. Bye!"

"Mai, listen, I'm sorry!"

"For what? Dissapearing for three years or maybe for not caring about me and Mokuba at all?"

"I care about you"

"I don't notice anything even simiair to that emotion in you!"

"I knew you were that angry"- he smirked-"Ireally missed your temper in America!"

"You didn't knew and you don't know now how offended I am!"

"That's not right. You stopped writing e-mails and phoning me right after a year of my absence. And when I tried to phone you pretended not to be home"

"You know what, at first after a year I was in the hospital and you just thought I was angry? After that the only thing I want to say is farewell!"

She shut the door with all her strengh and slid on the floor crying.

Seto just stood the stunned and speechless.

'She was in hospital!'


	3. Chapter 3

I know, I know (smiles sadly) haven't updated for too long and I hate when people don't bother to update! It wasn't my fault the computer had got a dangerous virus and I didn't have enough time with school!

Here is the second chapter!

Don't own Seto and Mokuba Kaiba and Mai Kujaku (Valentine)

* * *

Chapter 2

Seto went to Mokuba's school to pick the latter up. His little brother (who wasn't that little anymore) was glad that Seto was back

'Unlike someone, I know'- Seto thought

"Hi, bro!"- his famous big brother phrase was now replaced by just brother or bro

"Hello"

"Long time no see. How's your business going?"

"Fine, still brings a lot of money and now even more. As though I have another big problems right now"

"Have you already went to Mai?"

"Was it a question?"

"No, your face has shown the answer right from the beginning. You were there, but she didn't forgive you like I did , isn't that right?

"Aha"

"What are you planning on doing now?"

"I have no idea. Tell me why was she in hospital"

"I don't know. She didn't came to pick me up from school like we arranged that morning so I became worried. Then Tea showed up and told me that Mai was placed in Domino hospital and we went there. In hospital we tried to ask the doctors, but they never told us what was the matter with her, the only thing we manage to find out that she asked them not to tell. You know; I think it was something really serious."

"I'll find out"- Seto clenched his fists

"She didn't talk"

"What?"

"That month in hospital she wouldn't talk at all. I suppose she was waiting for you to come. The only one she talked to was Yugi or Yami, whoever he was at that moment but when the others were not around. He said he just tried to comfort her and calm her down."

"Can you talk to her about it, because now she doesn't want to hear anything from me."

"I'll try"

"Thanks, Mokuba"

* * *

Not much. But with all I have to do now it's maximum. I know there might be mistakes and stuff like that, so I'm sorry if something is terribly wrong, tell me in your review, please! Besides English isn't my mother-tongue! 


End file.
